c_o_c_kfandomcom-20200215-history
Naples History
Prior to 12th Century * 2nd millennium B.C. - first Greek settlements established in the Naples area. * 9th century B.C. - sailors from the Greek island of Rhodes established a small commercial port called Parthenope on the Island of Megaride. * 8th century B.C. - the settlement also included "Monte Echia" (Echia mountain). * 6th century B.C. - Neapolis, the new urban zone, was founded. The primitive center is called Palaipolis (old city). * 5th century B.C. - Naples is conquered by the Samnites. * 4th century B.C. - Naples is conquered by the Romans. * 37 B.C. - Crypta Neapolitana built (approximate date). * 79 A.D. - Big eruption of Vesuvius: many towns near Naples are destroyed (Pompeii, Herculaneum, etc.). * 190 A.D. - Catholic Diocese of Naples established (approximate date). * 3rd century A.D. - Catacombs of San Gennaro in use. 511 A.D. (about) - The last Western Roman Emperor, Romulus Augustulus, dies in Naples. 536 A.D. - Siege and capture of Naples by the Byzantines. * 542–543 A.D. - Siege and capture of Naples by the Goths. * 615 - Rebellion. * 638 - Duchy of Naples created. * 763 - Naples becomes an independent duchy. * 830s – Court of Naples is established, Camarilla member, Andrea de Fiorentini is proclaimed Prince. * 10th century - Roman Catholic Archdiocese of Naples established. * 902 - After numerous assaults, the Neapolitans defeat the Saracens on the Garigliano River. * 1165 - The first castle of Naples: Castel Capuano. * 1224 - University of Naples founded. * 1282 - Castel Nuovo opens to public. Is est itablished as Elysium. * 1313 - Naples Cathedral built. * 1349 - Earthquake. * 1382 - Argonauts of Saint Nicholas instituted. * 1413 - Mount Vesuvius erupts. * 1453 - The Camarilla collapses, members of the city lose themselves to infighting for many years. * 1471 - Construction begins on Temple of Our Lady Vesuvia * 1487 - Villa Poggio Reale construction begun by Alfonso II * 1495 - Lord Alois da Courtemanche of France conquers Naples, sends Andrea de Fiorentini to Final Death * 1503 - Naples added to the Spanish Empire. Temple of Our Lady Vesuvia is completed. * 1532 - Don Pedro de Toledo is the new Viceroy; he promotes the expansion of the city. * 1560 - Academia Secretorum Naturae (learned society) formed. 17th Century * 1600 - Royal Palace of Naples construction begins. * 1620 - Teatro San Bartolomeo built. * 1631 - Big eruption of Vesuvius, many little towns near Naples are destroyed. * 1636 - Ponte di Chiaia built. * 1647 - Rebellion against Lord Alois da Courtemanche and his Primogen. Heirophant Eurydamus Angelis of the Crone declared Prince. * 1650 - Spire of San Gennaro erected, Performance of opera Didone. Naples with about 450,000 people is became one of the largest cities of the Habsburg Empire. * 1654 - Archbishop's Palace expanded. * 1656 - Plague, Fontanelle cemetery established. * 1694 - 28 January: Premiere of Alessandro Scarlatti's opera Pirro e Demetrio. 18th Century * 1730 - Palazzo Serra di Cassano built. * 1737 - Teatro di San Carlo inaugurated. Spire of San Domenico erected. * 1738 - Re-discovery of Herculaneum. * 1742 - Palace of Capodimonte built. * 1743 - Capodimonte porcelain manufactory established. * 1750 - Spire of the Immaculate Virgin erected. * 1751 - Ospedale L'Albergo Reale dei Poveri construction begins. * 1757 - Museo di Capodimonte opens. * 1778 - Palazzo Doria d'Angri built. * 1779 - Teatro del Real Fondo di Separazione opens. * 1790 - Teatro San Ferdinando built. 19th Century * 1804 - Reale Biblioteca di Napoli opens. * 1807 - Botanical Garden established. * 1811 - Zoological Museum founded. * 1816 - City becomes capital of Kingdom of the Two Sicilies. L'Hortus Camaldulensis di Napoli established. * 1819 - Villa Floridiana built. * 1821 - Flag of Naples red and yellow design adopted. * 1826 - Villa Pignatelli built. * 1835 - Premiere of Donizetti's opera Lucia di Lammermoor. * 1839 - Napoli-Portici railway begins operating. * 1848 - The revolutionary movements produce a parliament and a new constitution, but the following year the parliament is dissolved. * 1859 – Eurydamus Angelis enters Torpor. City taken by Alder Lord Dominico degli Augustoni. * 1860 – Mount Vesuvius erupts. * 1861 - Garibaldi arrives. * 1866 - Napoli Centrale railway station built. * 1867 - Majello porcelain manufactory established. * 1869 - Villa Comunale opens. * 1870 - Many revolts against the unitary state. In particular in the countryside. This is the principle of the "southern question". * 1871 - Mount Vesuvius erupts. * 1875 - Società Napoletana di Storia Patria founded. * 1882 - Filangieri Museum opens. * 1883 - Galleria Principe di Napoli built. * 1884 - Cholera epidemic. One year later is proclaimed the big "Restoration of Naples". * 1890 - Circumvesuviana founded. * 1891 - Galleria Umberto I built. * 1892 - Il Mattino begins publication.1897 - Mount Vesuvius erupts. * 1906 - Mount Vesuvius erupts. * 1930 - Parco Virgiliano (Mergellina) established. * 1944 - Eurydamus Angelis awakens from Torpor. * 1945 - The last eruption of Vesuvius. * 1950 - Naples Airport operating commercial flights. * 1959 - Stadio San Paolo opens. * 1959 - Il silenzio della libera occurred where the Carthians are massacred * 1963 - Carthian presence in the city booms. * 1975 - Vele di Scampia built. * 1980 - Irpinia earthquake destroys many little towns near Naples. * 1982 - Inauguration of the business district, the Centro Direzionale. * 1990 - City hosts FIFA World Cup. * 1993 - Line 1 (Naples Metro) begins operating. * 1994 - City hosts 20th G7 summit. * 1995 – Alder Lord Dominico degli Augustoni enters Torpor, is succeeded by his childe Lady Baptiste de Veronese. * 1996 - Città della Scienza founded. * 1997 - Corriere del Mezzogiorno begins publication. * 2000 - Secret Museum re-opens. 21st Century - Story Relevant History Only * 2017 -'' '''Mt Vesuvius shows signs of an eventual eruption.' **Children begin being kidnapped. A total of 20 are taken by year-end. **Wolf attacks become more common, with wolves being brazen and getting far into the city. *''2018'' - Lady Baptiste de Veronese is unseated by Fylakas of Crete, who takes on a Caretaker position until a Prince can be found. **'The Carthian Movement within the city goes quiet after Nonna, their leader, is Blood Hunted.' **Castel Nuovo, a historical site, is destroyed in a 6.2 Magnitude Earthquake. **Mt Vesuvius goes unnaturally quiet. **'New Elysium, a hotel known as ''The Establishment is open to Kindred for the first time in December, though the building is not 100% completed. ''' Category:History Category:Plot